


Soulmates!?

by pineapple_pissbaby



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, but also sad sometimes, so I’m making it a fic since it’s not gonna continue lmao, tbh this is based off an RP I did with my ex while we were still dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_pissbaby/pseuds/pineapple_pissbaby
Summary: Soulmates. Everyone is taught the concept of soulmates at a young age. It's something everyone is prepared for, and everyone expects. You get your special soulmate pen from your parents when you turn 16, you find your soulmate, and you live happily ever after. Simple, right? Wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha here’s the first chapter of my soulmate au. This was based off a roleplay/au I created with my ex. So I have to give her some credit for this. We don’t talk anymore, but she’s still an amazing writer. Go check her out @bella_bean_baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo here’s my first tomatt fic, sorry m8s, but I’m abandoning my hamilton au one for now. This is an “au” I made with my ex while we were still dating, and I’ve been wanting to write a fic for a while, so here she is.

Soulmates. Everyone is taught the concept of soulmates at a young age. It's something everyone is prepared for, and everyone expects. You get your special soulmate pen from your parents when you turn 16, you find your soulmate, and you live happily ever after. Simple, right? Wrong. 

Some find their soulmates as soon as high school, others, later in life. Some don't believe in "that soulmate bullshit" and flat out refuse to use their pen. 

Enter young, 15 year old Thomas Ridge. The youngest of his friend group. All of his friends have turned 16, they all have their pens. It's the day before his 16'th birthday and he's never been more excited and nervous. Tomorrow is the day. The day he finally gets to communicate with the girl he's supposed to spend the rest of his life with. 

The early morning sun shines through partially drawn curtains, the sound of heat of the moment by Asia playing on Tom's alarm clock, effectively stirring him from his slumber. He groans, leaning over and pressing the snooze button on his clock, sitting up and rubbing his pitch black eyes, before reaching over to grab his phone, only to see his best friend Matt texted him. 

"Huh. He never texts me this early." Matt was the kind of kid that didn't get to school until 30 seconds before the bell rang, signaling that it's time to go to class. Tom rubs his eyes, trying to focus on the bright light shining from his phone. 

Matt: good morning, Tom!! I know I'm a day early, but I just can't wait!! Are you excited to get your pen tomorrow??

Tom couldn't help but smile. Matt was his best friend. From a young age, they held a special bond, one that hadn't wavered, ever. Well, not until recently. 

You see, about a year ago, Matt started dating their friend Tord. And I know what you're thinking "you're gonna find your soulmate at 16, why start dating so early!?" Well, it's just a thing some people do. Not everyone pursues soulmate relationships. Tord was one of those who didn’t believe in soulmate relationships. 

Now Tord and Tom never got along. That was just... a thing that never happened. It wasn't until Tord asked matt out and he said yes, that a true hatred for the Norwegian teen began blossoming. Seeing them together, just... made him angry. And he could never tell why. Tord knew this. And he used it to his advantage. 

If they were all out, (them being Tom, Matt Tord, and Edd) Tord would purposely put his arm around Matt, and be more... openly affectionate. Seeing the uncomfortably jealous and angry look on Tom's face was absolutely wonderful to him. 

You see, Matt isn’t exactly the uh... brightest crayon in the box. But it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to realize what Tord was up to. Their relationship only lasted a little over a month before Matt realized what was going on. Matt was furious. He felt like Tord had used him to make Tom angry. So who do you think he went crying to when they broke up? Certainly not Tord.

This was all a month ago. And Tom would be lying if he said he didn’t feel (a lot) better when he heard they’d broken up. If anything, it just made their bond grow stronger. 

This thought made tom smile as he recalled these events. “That commie got what he deserved.” He finally responds to his friend. 

Tom: Morning, Matt.  
Tom: yeah, I mean, this is the person I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with. To be honest, I feel more anxious than anything. 

Tom sets his phone down, stretching once more, before kicking the sheets off of himself. Today is gonna be a good day.


	2. Ah, yes. School. Fun.

Tom gets to school at around the same time as Matt... which was surprisingly early for him. A good ten minutes before the bell rang. His mom drove him, seeing as how he only had his permit. And who the hell wants to ride the bus? No one. That’s who. 

Tom waves to his mom as he shuts the passenger door, adjusting the strap of his black and white checkered backpack to sit more comfortably on his shoulder. As he looked around, he realized what a beautiful day it actually was. It didn’t look like it was going to rain any time soon, not a single cloud in the bright blue sky. He could feel today was going to be a good day.

He pulls out his phone from the pocket of his blue hoodie, his earbuds following. He puts them in, scrolling through his music for something to listen to, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively jumped, yanking his earbuds out to tell this person off, before he realized it was just his best friend. He relaxed, and if he could’ve, rolled his eyes. 

“Haha, did I scare you??” Matt asked, seemingly pleased with himself. Tom rolled his eyes, briefly showing off his braces as he flashed a quick smile. “It takes more than that to scare me.” Now it’s Matt’s turn to roll his eyes. He removed his hand from his shoulder, pushing his purple framed glasses up the bridge of his freckled nose with a shit eating smirk. “Please. Ive known you for almost ten years now, I know you better than I know myself.” He mused, smiling down at his shorter friend.

Well... it wasn’t like tom was short, exactly. Matt was just freakishly tall. Standing at a sky scraping 6 feet and 4 and a half inches, Matt was a human beanpole. Tom, on the other hand, was only about... eh, 5 foot 8 inches. So there was quite a height difference. 

They discussed a multitude of things, Matt’s ADHD making him jump from topic to topic like no one’s business. Tom didn’t mind. In fact, he can’t think of a single thing he minded about him. As Matt spoke, tom couldn’t help but find himself smiling. He really enjoyed spending time with his friend. The way his bright green eyes would sparkle like emeralds when he spoke about something he was passionate about, was... something else, to say the least. Who wouldn’t?

He’d never admit it out loud, because god knows his ego is inflated enough as it is, but Matt was very attractive. Handsome facial structure, flawless freckled skin, that beautifully soft hair that stuck out in just the right way, that- wait what the fuck? Tom, that’s gay. Stop. 

He shakes his head as Matt raves about how Yorktown is the best song in Hamilton, how Jonathan and Nancy are perfect together, but Steve deserves better, and an assortment of other random things as they walked to their morning hangout inside the cafeteria. 

When they arrive, Tord and Edd are having a friendly debate on communism... and by friendly debate, Tord trying to explain it to him, and Edd just... not getting it. Matt sits across from Tord silently, as Tom slips into his seat next to him, as they watch the awkward exchange between the school’s resident gay cool kid, and the school’s resident oddball memelord artist. 

“But what if I want my OWN cola, and I don’t want to share it with everyone?” Edd asks for (based on tord’s reaction, what seems like) the millionth time. Tord groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Then too damn bad, because it’s not YOUR cola.” Edd pouts, crossing his arms, attempting to blow his bangs out of his face, but to no avail. “That’s dumb. Fuck those other guys. I don’t even share my cola with you guys, and you’re my closest friends. Tom was right, communism is dumb.” 

Tom smiles, fist bumping Edd as Tord rolls his eyes, before turning to matt with a smirk. “Hey matt. How are you this morning?” Matt just side glances, turning back to tom. He’s still as salty as ever about the breakup. After all, he’s convinced Tord just used him to make tom angry. 

“So tom, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow??” Tord sighs, rolling his eyes. No matter how many times he apologizes, matt doesn’t seem to forgive him. He wasn’t using him. He was... genuinely infatuated with him. He was just... more focused on upsetting tom, and he let that destroy his relationship with Matt. 

“Eh. It’s just another trip around the sun, no big deal.” Tom shrugged, as Matt let out a dramatic gasp. “This is NOT just any other birthday, though!! You’re going to find your SOULMATE tomorrow!!” Tom shrugged apathetically. “Yeah, I guess. I dunno, I suppose I’m a little bit nervous.”

Tom looks away, rubbing his arm anxiously, as Matt rubs his back, nodding understandingly. “Yeah, I get that. I was super scared when I got mine, too! And um... mine hasn’t responded yet, so uh... yeah. But I’m sure yours will right away!! They’d be absolutely stupid not to!” Oh boy. This is gonna be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I’m finally updating!!! These are probably gonna take a while, mostly because I’ve just rediscovered my motivation and drive, after a lot of shit has gone down. I’m in a much better mindset, so expect more frequent updates!! ;) Thank you to everyone who’s left kudos on my shitty work, I appreciate it a lot!! ❤️❤️❤️ I love y’all, have a good day/evening!!


	3. What do I even do with this

The day came and went, as days usually do, and Tom is left sitting in bed unusually late at night. Contemplating. The song “rock + roll” by eden could be heard faintly playing from his alarm clock that he’d hooked his phone up to, to function like a speaker. As the song played, tom began to think. “What if my soulmate hates me? What if they think I’m ugly- oh god. What if I don’t even HAVE a soulmate like Edd!?”

This wave of negative thoughts and self doubt continued, until it consumed all of Tom’s thoughts, like a plague, anxiety filling his chest, until he heard his phone ring. Matt’s familiar ringtone of “Helpless” from Hamilton rang over the speaker, breaking him from his chain of self doubt and negativity. Perfect timing. 

Tom frantically unplugged his phone from the aux cord, seeing the familiar face of his best friend, instantly making him feel just a tiny bit better... not that he’d ever admit that to him. Or to anyone. Ever. He answers the phone, holding the phone to  
His ear to hear his friend. “Matt? It’s almost midnight, and we have school tomorrow! What are you doing up?” It was almost midnight. 11:59 to be exact. Aaaaand that’s when he realized what matt was doing. 

Tom facepalms with a smile. His friend was a fucking nerd. “Actually, it’s midnight now!! Happy sweet 16 Tom!!” Tom groans, shaking his head. “Thanks, you fucking dork.” He hears matt gasp from the other end of the line. “I am NOT a dork!! How dare you!!” Tom smirks, repositioning himself so he’s more comfortable on the bed. They’re gonna be here for a while. “Oh really? Only dorks call their friends at midnight to wish them a happy birthday.” 

“Well fine then, I won’t do it anymore!” He can practically hear matt pouting from the way he speaks. “Hey, I never said there was anything wrong with it. I mean, I like dorks. Dorks are pretty cute.” Matt went quiet. Tom was confused, until he realized, shit, I just subconsciously flirted with my best friend. Tom, what did we say about saying that gay shit? You’re not gay. Stop. 

The anxiety from prior to the phone call returned, and Tom was about to frantically apologize, until he heard matt start laughing. Oh good, he thought it was a joke. Cool... right? Tom nervously laughed along, until he heard matt speak. “Oh tom, that was a good one! Calling me cute, you almost had me there! Happy birthday buddy. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Buddy. Something about that word, just didn’t sit right with him. “I, um- yeah. I’ll see you at school. Now go to sleep, you fucking nerd.” Matt laughed lightly, before hanging up. 

Well damn. That was a close one... close what, exactly? Tom has no idea, but... it was close. He plugs his phone in, and decides now is as good a time as ever to go to sleep. 

~the next day~

Tom wakes up the next morning, and the first thing he notices, is a box on his nightstand. He sits up, kicking the sheets off of himself, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting upright. He rubs his eyes, before stretching, feeling his back pop a few times. 

He reaches over, grabbing the box from his nightstand. It’s a small box, obviously big enough to hold the pen he’ll use to communicate with his soulmate. Neatly wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a black ribbon. Wowie. 

Tom lazily unwrapped the box, tossing the ripped paper and ribbon into the wastebin next to his bed. He opens the box, and his eyes widen at the sight of his pen. Something about this is... familiar. It’s a purple, ballpoint, retractable pen, with a sparkly purple body, and a crown at the end. 

He felt the urge to use it right away, but something in the back of his mind told him it wasn’t a good idea. What if this was all some kind of scam? What if his soulmate didn’t respond? Oh man. He doesn’t know what he’d do if they never responded. Best to wait a bit before he uses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK
> 
> What did I TELL you, I am on a roll here, the ideas just keep coming man, it feels good to feel good. 
> 
> AND IF YALL WANNA HMU ON ANY SOCIAL MEDIA HERES MY STUFF IN THE ORDER OF WHAT IM MOST ACTIVE ON
> 
> Tumblr: vodska-lesbian  
> Instagram: holiday_homo  
> Snapchat: alli_albarn  
> twitter: bluejayisgay


	4. Well, I guess I’m talking to my soulmate now.

Tom’s birthday came and went, like birthdays usually do. In fact, tom even got his motorcycle license the next day. His mom bought him a black motorcycle, needless to say, tom was VERY happy with this. He named it “Stacy” and he rides her to school every day. 

In fact, an entire week passed before he actually looked at his pen again. He was so scared that he’d do something wrong, he didn’t even want to see it... so he hid it under his bed where he won’t. However, today, he felt an unnatural urge to use his pen. He wants to talk to his soulmate so badly. No. He doesn’t want to, he needs to. He needs to use this damned pen. 

All day at school, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The more he thought about talking to his soulmate, the more he became simultaneously excited and absolutely terrified. Everyone was worried about him, even matt told him he looked like he was going to throw up all day long. And if he’s being completely honest, he felt like it, too. 

When he finally got home, he rushed upstairs to his room, laying beside his bed, before frantically reaching around under his bed until he felt the familiar pen he’s been avoiding for a week. He pulled it out, sitting up on his knees as he stared at the pen. Black voids, meeting cold, hard, purple plastic. Because pens don’t have eyes. 

He pushed himself up onto his feet, before sitting himself back down on the edge of his bed. He clicked the crown on the pen, taking a deep breath before he wrote. 

“Hello?” Was scrawled messily onto his right arm, and almost immediately, tom felt better. He did it!! Finally!! 

...now what? He wrote to his soulmate, does he just wait now? ...huh. Okay. He sets his pen down on his nightstand, swinging his legs back onto the bed. 

He reached over to grab his phone, when he noticed something. Words... words he didn’t write were on his arm. He stared blankly at the “hello!” Written nearly in blue ink on his arm.... “SHIT-“ he yelled, grabbing his pen, his hand shaking as he thought of a reply to write. “What do I say?? I mean, how do you continue a conversation like that?? Okay. Just be calm. You’ll be fine.” Tom thought to himself. 

He took a deep breath, before clicking the pen, writing out “so um... I guess you’re my soulmate, huh?” And almost instantly, the person he was writing to responded. “Apparently so! How are you? It’s kind of late where I am!” 

Tom was... actually getting excited! He’s finally talking to his soulmate!! He smiled as he responded. “I mean, same. I’m okay I guess. I’m sorry it took me a while to actually use my pen??” Tom watched as the person wrote, the words appearing on his arm as he watched. 

“Haha, i have a friend who’s 16th birthday was a week ago! How funny is that?” Huh. Ironic. He smiles subconsciously as he replies “pretty funny. How long have you had your pen?” 

Their conversation went on like this for a while, eventually evolving from awkward small talk into a full on conversation, and before he knew it, Tom’s alarm clock read 2:45 AM, and he was STILL up talking to his soulmate. It wasn’t until around 3:30 AM, when he fell asleep, pen in hand, smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HhhHA IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT IM SUPER SICK AND IM PROBABLY GOING TO REGRET UPLOADING THIS WHEN I’M HEALTHY AGAIN.


	5. Of all people, why did it have to be you?

A week of talking to his soulmate went by, and honestly, tom could say he’s the happiest he’s been in... well... ever! It’s so easy to talk to them, and they have a lot more in common than he would’ve ever thought possible! They share his love for music, photography, theater- well, Tom’s love for theater is more lowkey. His soulmate seems to be more shameless about theirs.

“Its funny” he thinks to himself as he rides Stacy to school. “The more we talk, the more they sound a lot like matt-“ now this thought catches him off guard. It’s a good thing he’s at a red light, cause he finds himself squeezing the breaks. Okay, that is NOT funny. Not very funny at all. His soulmate?? Matt??? Haha yeah. Not a chance. They’re just friends!! Best friends... and so what if he catches himself staring at his best friend’s ass in gym? And so what if he thinks he looks really good in those gym shorts? It’s not weird! It’s bro stuff! Who cares if Edd says it’s pretty gay, tom knows it’s not, and that’s what matters.

His favorite part about this situation though, is that his soulmate often falls asleep before he does. He’ll leave little doodles and messages for them when they wake up. He’ll deny it if you ask him, but he loves reading their responses to them in the mornings. And every now and again, he’ll fall asleep first, and he’ll wake up to sweet messages from his soulmate, and... doodles? He likes them a lot, but... they’re not an artist. It’s cute to see them try, though. And it’s the thought that means more than anything.

After some more contemplation, tom finds himself pulling into the school’s parking lot. After parking and everything, he starts walking into the school’s main courtyard, reaching into the pocket of his jacket for his phone. His pen is usually there with it, so when he doesn’t feel it, he begins freaking out. He feels in every pocket, until he remembers, oh yeah, he put it in his backpack. Smooth, tom. He pretends that totally didn’t just happen, as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Matt, of course.

“Matt, please.” Matt laughs, moving his hand from his shoulder, to push up his glasses. “What? A guy can’t greet his friend?” If tom could’ve, he definitely would’ve rolled his eyes. “Whatever, nerd... have you talked to your soulmate yet?” Matt nods excitedly as he stuffs his hands in the pocket of his hoodie “yes, actually!” Tom felt his heart drop. Matt’s been talking to his soulmate... why does this upset him? “We have a lot of the same interests! They’re very sweet!” The more matt spoke, the more dread tom felt. Ohhh shit. “I’m... happy for you. I’ve actually been talking to mine as well.”

This conversation went on as Tom and Matt walked to their history class together. they sat on opposite sides of the room, because the teacher assigns seats. History went on as it always does. The teacher droning on about Britain’s part in America’s revolution. About halfway through the lesson, tom finds himself incredibly bored. He remembers, oh yeah, his pen is in his backpack. When his teacher’s back is turned, he leans over to the side, unzipping the front pocket to grab his pen.

He sits back up, rolling up his sleeve, making sure the teacher wasn’t paying attention, before he wrote “Ugh. I’m so bored.” Accompanied with a doodle of himself asleep at his desk. He got a reply... Pretty fast, actually. He was surprised to see the words "Ugh same, you have no idea. I hate my history teacher." 

Hah... Funny. Seems his soulmate is also in history! He smiles as he replies "Whoa, I'm in history too, actually. The teacher is so boring. She just goes on and on about the most random things. Most of it isn't even history!" Okay, yeah, it's a little funny that they both have history at the same time, but it's just a coincidence. 

His smile turns into a look of mild horror as he reads his soulmate's response. "Yeah, same! She's one even gotten so off, she started rambling about biology!! Can you believe it?? In a history class!! And the worst part is, my best friend sits all the way across the room, so i have no one I'm even remotely interested in talking to." Okay... This is weird. Too many parallels. 

This causes him to nervously look up and around, to see if anyone was writing. His eyes scanned the room, until they landed on someone familiar. His ginger hair framed his face nicely as he smiled lovingly at the pen in his hand... 

Shit, there's no way... His soulmate... Is Matt!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Hope thus was gay enough for you ;3   
> Leave a comment telling me what you thought!   
> ALSO i made an Insta for my fandom shit :'D it's mostly Eddsworld and Hamilton tho 


	6. What even is talking

Paralyzed. That’s exactly how tom felt right now. He’s currently standing outside his classroom, face as red as his enemy’s hoody, as he stands in front of his best friend, who looks as confused as ever. “Tom? Can you please tell me why you’re keeping me here? My next class is across campus, and I-“ 

Something in Tom’s mind clicked, and he snapped out of his embarrassed trance. “Wait wait, I uh... fuck. How do I-“ he stumbled over his words, trying to find the right way to say what was on his mind. It’s very simple. Just- “Hey you’re my soulmate” why is that so hard for him to say!? Okay. You can do this, Tom. Sure, it might change everything, and your relationship with your best friend will never be the same, but that’s okay! 

...right? 

Tom takes a deep breath, quickly rolling up his sleeve, deciding that actions speak louder than words. He watches the emotions that flash across Matt’s face- kind of like a beautiful movie- as he comprehends this. Confusion. Understanding. Shock. And then, all at once, things seem to click in his mind, as well as Tom’s. Everything makes sense now. Everything they’ve been through, all of the confusing feelings they’ve felt over the years all make sense now. 

“Tom, I-“ Matt starts, but doesn’t have time to finish, because Tom and his big mouth are already speaking again. “Look, I don’t know what you want to do with this information, and like, it’s cool if you don’t wanna do anything with it I guess, but I’m-“ matt watches as tom speaks, rolling his eyes. “Tom-“ Tom doesn’t stop. He keeps rambling like the anxious mess he is. “And like, I’m a loser, and you’re beautiful so like-“ matt smiles, but tries to interrupt him once again. “Thomas-“ 

Tom is STILL GOING HOLY SHIT. “But I’ve been through a lot with you, and I think I’m-“ “TOM” Matt yells. This effectively gets his attention, and Tom shuts his mouth. “It’s okay, I mean, I kind of uh- expected this, almost? I mean, I recognized the art style, hah...” Tom smiles, facepalming as he shakes his head “oh my god, wow, okay, um...” he quickly regains his composure, clearing his throat as he holds his hand out to him. “Well, uh- I have some soulmate rules.” Matt smiles as he suppresses a laugh. “Soulmate rules” 

Tom returns his smile with a confident nod. “Yep. Rule number one: hand holding is mandatory.” Matt rolls his eyes, taking Tom’s hand regardless. Matt’s hand was warm, and... he felt weirdly comfortable holding it. Tom could definitely get used to this. “I guess I can work with that.” 

Tom takes a deep breath, feeling his face warm up, as he threw his pride out the window. “Let’s skip class. We can uh... we can go wherever you’d like. I rode Stacy to school today, so you’d have to ride behind me? If that’s okay?” Matt’s expressions goes blank, his own face gaining a red hue, before he laughs. He laughs, and he doesn’t stop laughing. Tom feels Matt’s hand grip his a little tighter as he regains his composure, swallowing thickly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m in shock. Never in my wildest dreams did I think something like this would happen. Looking back, though, everything makes sense. I’d love to skip school with you. Let’s go to the park or something.” It takes tom a moment to process this. His best friend just agreed to go on a date with him. Whoa. Shit. He nods excitedly, showing off his braces with a wide grin. “Y-Yeah, of course! Let’s go now, while everyone is out here, no one will notice us leave.” Tom watches as matt nods in agreement, before he turns around, leading matt by the hand out of the hallway, and into the courtyard. 

They walk silently, hand in hand until they reach Tom’s motorcycle, which he has lovingly named, Stacy. Tom looks to matt for the first time since they left the building, noting how he himself looks nervous. This... relieves tom a bit. Knowing that he’s not the only one feeling nervous here, means he’s not alone. Which is a comforting thought. “You haven’t gone for a ride on Stacy with me yet, have you.” Tom notes quizzically. Odd, everyone else has. “No, I haven’t.” Matt agrees. Tom also notes the nervousness in Matt’s tone. Awe, he’s never been on a motorcycle before, the poor guy is scared. “Cute” tom thought to himself. And for once... he didn’t berate himself for thinking it. Yes, this will take some getting used to, but... tom didn’t mind, so far. 

He gave Matt’s hand a reassuring squeeze, before letting go, getting himself settled on the seat. “Okay, just... keep your arms around me, and you’ll be fine, okay?” Matt swallowed thickly, before nodding in understanding. He got on behind tom, wrapping his arms around Tom’s middle. “Okay. THIS will DEFINITELY take some getting used to.” Tom thought to himself, before starting Stacy up. Looking to the taller teen behind him, he said “Ready, got stuff?” Hot stuff? Really, dude? 

He watches as matt nods, a small smile forming on his lips. “Yeah, I trust you.” Wow. Just him smiling and saying he trusts him is enough to make his heart skip a beat. Wow, tom. You really are gay. Tom focuses his attention on getting out of the parking lot they’re currently in, enjoying the feeling of his soulmate’s arms around him, and they’re off. What a day this’ll be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry to disappoint y’all, I wanted this to include the actual date itself, but life had other plans. Fun fact: I didn’t start working on this for like... a week after I posted the last chapter lmao. Also, my art/fandom insta is @sour_apple_arts


End file.
